Electrical interface modules are known from the prior art. They are often installed in larger electrical systems.
In relation to the present invention, electrical interface modules are generally understood as being electronic components of automation technology that are used in control cabinets of industrial facilities, for example. Some examples of electrical interface modules are electronic switching devices, engine control units, (Ethernet) network elements, fieldbus components and systems, I/O devices, relay and protective devices, industrial communication technology devices, measurement technology and control engineering devices, and monitoring and signaling devices.
This results in the problem that these components must be recorded in circuit diagrams, as well as the problem that they have to be identified and provided with comprehensive assembly instructions with respect to their connection and installation. A test record or the like must also be enclosed with each individual component.
The recording of individual components and the provision of identifiers is laborious. What is more, there is hardly enough space in larger circuit systems with relatively small installation space to add an individual identification.
Due to the lack of installation space, there are generally no assembly instructions within reach during installation and maintenance, so those must also be explicitly brought in for each component.
The increasing restriction of installation space also has the effect that visual displays are usually omitted, since they take up precious installation space.
At the same time, it would be desirable to obtain additional information about the components in order to enable plans to be made in advance for this kind of replacement or to recognize an impending breakdown before it occurs and replace the affected components on the basis of actual signs of aging.
In addition, it would be desirable for the breakdown of components to be easy to identify. Moreover, it would be desirable for the configuration of replacement components to be simple and fast.